seto's lessons
by setobsessed
Summary: why is seto's so cruel? can it be b/c of what he learned?what exactly did gozaburo teached seto?


Disclaimers: SETO's MINE! If you really believe that, then you might want to call me instead of WB. (no, I don't own yugioh….poor me)

AN: just something to get by when I'm bore. This will follow most of Seto's life and how he turned from a young and innocent boy into a merciless Seto that we know right now. Most of it will be in 'lesson' that Gozaburo had taught him.

-----------------------------------------------

They call him ruthless. They said that he has no heart, no feeling, and no emotion.

They were right.

He doesn't feel anything. Pain, happiness, love, hate, they were all the same dark color to him. He doesn't distinguish any differences in life anymore. He had become… a plain shade of gray.

_Seto sat in his chair, his mind concentrated on the formulas for his game. His hands typed the equation into the computer without thinking. _

Tea friend was right. He HAD becomes a computer. He doesn't need to think. He doesn't need to feel to know what to do. He holds in his mind that infinite numbers of knowledge to survive. Yet, he lacks what's most important: a heart.

_Seto's mind suddenly returned to the days of his childhood._

*flash back*

"Dad!" a young boy screamed as he watched a body being lowered into the coffin. Tears fell from his eyes. 

He cried… until he couldn't cry no more. He had shed all of his tears. He had finished getting rid all of his emotions.

No one was around to help him. They didn't see him cry. Not even his little brother was around when he wanted to kill himself.

All of his feelings, they were gone. There were too many pain and suffering in his life. He has learned to pick himself up after a fall and to face the world again. However, when he faces the world, the world will not see a pathetic boy who cries anymore. Instead, they will see a monster. A monster that will destroy anyone who dares to come close to it.

_"You'll be adopted by that rich man over there, " a keeper of the orphanage pointed to a man in an expensive suit, "he's very rich. You'll be the luckiest boy in this place!"_

The boy smiled. He held his little brother close by as they walked up to the man. Luck had finally smiled on him.

He also learned not to raise his hope up. Having great hope will also means having great disappointment. 

'Better not to have any expectation at all!' Seto once taught himself.

_"Where' s your brother?" Gozaburo slapped the boy, " You know that you can't protect him forever!"_

"I'll never let you hurt him!" the boy screamed back. 

"So….." the man laughed devilishly," you want to be the hero eh?" 

Before he could answer, a deep blown in the head landed on him. 

The world went black.

Lesson number two: Never let anyone who crosses you get away with it. If you let them push you around, then you will live in life as a coward.

There's one word that will never describe Seto Kaiba: a coward.

_"What are you doing?" Gozaburo asked, trembling in fears._

"What am I doing?" The boy smirked, " I'm just repaying the debts… with interest!"

"What are you talking about?" the man tried to push the little emergency button below his desk to get some guard.

"Ah..ah..ah…." Seto warned, " that's not gonna work. I had disabled all of your little 'helper'. You're all alone now."

Gozaburo knew that he couldn't fight the boy anymore. He began to turn to another alternative.

"Please…" the coward begged, "Please……my son?"

Seto laughed. He has never laughed so hard before. His laughter's filled with violence and chaos. He laughed like a deranged man .

"Your son? You mean your dead boy Noa? Don't you see? He's not here! I'm not your son! I'm just another tool for you to get to the top!" 

Gozaburo tried to run away, but it was all too late. He'd made the biggest mistake when he adopted Seto Kaiba. He had made the biggest mistake when he abused the boy who tried to protect his little brother. Now, he has to pay the price. The only price that he could ever paid to this boy: his life.

Final lesson: Any one who loses to his rival doesn't deserve to live.

_Gozaburo had taught him well. Seto had followed his directions better than anyone ever could._

However, Gozaburo had never thought that his lesson would backfire at him. He'd lost to Seto Kaiba, and therefore he does not deserve to live.

*end flashback*

A single tear rolled down from Seto's eyes. His face was grim, full of distress. No more were the light that used to shine upon the young genius. Now, darkness covers the CEO of KAIBACORP. 

There's still one lesson that Seto didn't excelled in from his 'father' : NOT to cry.

AN: how was it? Bad? Good? I had never really write a 'Seto-evil' fic before, so it might not be as good as it should be. Any case, review anyway.


End file.
